


Plan B

by Mareel



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 02:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is it enough?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plan B

**Author's Note:**

> In the episode "Horizon" Jonathan mentioned to Travis that he once considered signing on to a freighter. This is a fork-in-the-road AU set 20 years after the failed test flight of the NX-Alpha (described in "First Flight") in which he made that choice.

 

“I heard some talk at Vega Colony that Starfleet launched a starship that’ll make warp four-point-five! I’d kill for a chance to fly a ship like that. What’s your take on it, Jon? Do you think they’ll succeed with it?”

I swirl the last of the coffee in the heavy mug, collecting my thoughts. “Who’s the Captain? Did you hear? That might make a difference.”

“Robinson, Robertson… something like that. Anyone you knew?”

The last dregs of the coffee taste more bitter than they should. “Yeah, I knew him. Good man, good pilot… I wish him luck. I’m surprised the Vulcans let it launch… it’s only been twenty years since they shut down the warp program for _safety_ reasons.” 

Twenty years since I walked out the door and onto this freighter, hoping to at least see the stars in my lifetime. ‘Captain A.G. Robinson’… it could have been me if I hadn’t been so damned impatient. 

Captain Mayweather claps me on the back. “Let’s go… we’re due on the bridge. We’ve got a schedule to keep.”

“I’ll be along shortly, Travis.” I pause at the small viewport in the galley. It’s still the stars… it will have to be enough.

 


End file.
